


Lost and found

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They were all lost, in their own way.





	Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Perdida e encontrada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865334) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #089 - lost/found.

They were all lost, in their own way. Lost because they didn’t know their place in the world, didn’t know themselves, didn’t know what the future held for them. Solona didn’t even know how to live outside the Circle, or how to be a mage without the system put in place to keep her in check. She was lost, and then Morrigan found her, and even though she had her own interests in mind, she helped Solona find herself. And now, what Solona wished the most was a chance to repay the favor, to help Morrigan find her own path.


End file.
